


Entanglement

by Viscariafields



Series: Thedosian Mechanics [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, additions to QVT, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscariafields/pseuds/Viscariafields
Summary: Additional one-shots that occur in universe for Quantum Veil Theory. I will continue to add to it as I receive prompts.





	1. Napping in Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is about my faves FenHawke-- takes place during chapter 4 of QVT.

Fenris’s hand fell slack in hers, and Hawke turned her head to admire his sleeping face pressed up against the window of the bus. He was predictable like that; put him in a beam of sunshine, and a few minutes later he was slumbering happily.

Then again, he’d made some major life decisions earlier. Maybe he needed a rest.

_He’d turned to her in bed, brushing her hair out of her eyes and a kiss over her eyelids. “Hawke, what if… what if l let Lara stay in my apartment?”_

_She’d been annoyed. It was early. She hadn’t even opened her eyes. “You already did that.”_

_“No, I mean… permanently."_

_A sigh, an attempt to find a cooler part of her pillow, an attempt to not be talking anymore. “That’s a hell of a way to tell me you’re leaving me.”_

_He’d huffed, soft air hitting her neck and tickling her as her hair fluttered against her skin. “I meant what if we lived together? Permanently.”_

_“You want to move in?”_

_“I want to marry you.”_

_She’d snapped her eyes open then. She wanted to see him when he asked. “You want…?”_

_He’d smiled. Made her wait a little. Heart pounding in her chest as she started to wonder if she’d dreamed the words and he hadn’t said them at all. Big green eyes so earnest when he said, “Marry me, Hawke.”_

_“Yes.” He leaned forward, perhaps to kiss her, but she threw herself out of bed before it could land. “If we’re doing this, I’m not waiting another second. Get dressed.”_

She’d spent the morning getting Lara’s things moved in. Fenris gave her the news and the keys while Hawke bought bus tickets. Too short notice to get a plane to Antiva, but trains, buses, and boats would work, and they could be married within the week surrounded by strangers under the hot sun of a foreign land.

Looking at him now, she realized he might not have slept at all last night. Just stewed, waiting for her to wake up and change his life, for better or worse. And now she watched _him_ sleep, patterns of leaves playing across his face as they rushed north, toward somewhere new. She thought of the future, their future, not bothering to make plans because she knew they’d go to shit anyway, and as he sighed and grumbled and probably drooled a little in his sleep, she couldn’t fucking wait.


	2. The Moment (Lara and Solas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was challenged to write less than 300 words on a character realizing they were in love. Lara, being terrible at self-reflection, probably had this experience somewhere between five and twenty years of dating Solas. 
> 
> Apologies for how short it is, but that was the challenge!

Lara was brushing her teeth when it happened. Solas had had to be dragged off the sofa to bed, his eyes barely open as he shuffled through a drawer for a shirt. He put it on inside-out, blinking slowly as he processed the error. With effort he pulled it back over his head, and Lara quickly spit out her toothpaste to find he had put it back on, but backward this time. He frowned at it, unable to make sense of why it wasn’t right, then gave up and fell into his bed.

Watching him stumble and blunder in his sleepiness, Lara suddenly knew that she loved him, and for once the words didn’t feel so scary. They felt comfortable and warm, like an old shirt that could be twisted this way and that and maybe were supposed to go in one direction but could go backwards or upside down and still work as long as they were applied to the right person.

“I love you,” she said to his sleeping form, and he smiled. He probably knew that already. She wasn’t exactly skilled at introspection. She couldn’t say when she fell in love or where, but it was here, her face pressed against his back and her arm wrapped around him that it finally felt like it fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inbox is open for prompts and other challenges, btw. Can't say that inspiration strikes with every prompt, but you never know =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draga requested for Lara:
> 
> 🌾 Describe your OC through the eyes of someone absolutely head-over-heels in love with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Solas’s perspective from [Chapter 19 of QVT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892218/chapters/37364432), in which Lara is forced to stay at his place because of her very broken leg.

She didn’t seem to notice him as he stood in the doorway of his guest-bedroom. Tired as he was, he contented himself to lean against the doorframe while she worked. After being awoken in the night, and once Lara was deeply asleep again, head pressed against his arm, he extricated himself to hide away his art and keepsakes and rearrange the furniture so she would be able to move around whilst in her chair. He had taken a moment before leaving to push the hair out of her face. Thick locks, blacker than the darkness around them, and he longed to bury his hand in them and hold her closer, press her to his chest and breathe her in until he forgot about the events of the past week.

But he could not do that, so instead he’d applied her white plastic sheets to his wall, and as Ella had promised, upon waking Lara immediately got to work on them with her markers. He didn’t understand the equations she was writing, nor the notes she added with little arrows. She clearly had her own sort of shorthand. He wondered between the surgery and the drugs they gave her when she’d had the time to think of whatever she was writing down. His own mind felt like a fog, and though the fear had mostly dissipated, he still keenly felt its shadow.

It had been close, her explosion into the Fade. But worse was watching her struggle to breathe on that hospital bed. His magic did what it could, but it was not enough. Not without lyrium or rest. Fading in and out of consciousness, her body beaten and bruised, she looked small. Her presence took up so much of his mind he had barely registered that she was short. Unmuscled. _Fragile_. And he refused to let her succumb. Her life had barely started. Their scarce time together was never enough, but this time it had hardly even begun. There was still so much to learn about her.

Months of flirtation, and he relished in how easily flustered she was. She wore every expression on her face, brighter than her vallaslin. Disgust at accidentally choosing the decaffeinated coffee at seminar, delight when her students were clever, confused caution every time a kindness was bestowed on her. A few simple yet carefully chosen words from him, and her eyes widened and then narrowed, surprise followed by her full attention. He could lose himself in those eyes, dark yet splashed with honey, golden, shining in her cutting intelligence. He liked her best of all when she was teaching. The moment right after a question was asked, he could see her mind working, a puzzle being solved in seconds, then her gaze snapped up, and she always smiled just before she began her answer.

He wanted to ask her everything. He wanted to know what she thought about everything. Her favorite season, the best way to spend a rainy day, how best to overthrow the elite of Orlais, which foods offended her most. What was on her mind at any moment, at all moments.

He had already ascertained that her favorite kind of coffee was simply more coffee, and he dutifully brewed it while watching her work. Was it inspiration that drove her? A desire to return to normalcy? To forget the events of the week? Or had she simply encountered a puzzle too tempting it could not wait a moment longer? She’d filled half the sheet, and now was stretching over the chair to keep writing on the lower portion.

“Lara are you hungry?” He hadn’t meant to startle her, but her pen snapped across the page, an orange streak marking her surprise.

“Are you an average mage?” she replied without turning around. He glanced over her work again, wondering if one of the symbols in it stood for him. He felt oddly flattered by the thought. “Are you particularly powerful?” she continued, and though he could not see her face, it was her hands that belied her irritation, “More mana than others? Better energy output?”

She twisted the cap to her pen around and around as she spoke, her agitation increasing with his answers. Clearly his magical output did not align with the laws of the universe as she understood them. She would simply have to write new ones, and he had no doubt she was up to the task. With a wave she dismissed him, rolling herself to a fresh sheet of plastic.

He left her to make breakfast, unsurprised she was still at it by the time the pancakes were ready. He leaned on the door again, knowing that if he were lucky, this would be just the first of many times he saw her at work. When her marker paused, he asked, “Could I interest you in a late breakfast?”

She groaned, ready to refuse him, but the scent of pancakes brought her around. She looked tired and confused, her hair an adorable mess, but he did not miss the way her eyes traveled the length of him, a hunger there for more than just pancakes. She swallowed. Solas wondered if he was any better at hiding his smile than she was at hiding her attraction to him. He couldn’t deny it felt good.

She was safe here, no one threatening to end the world anymore, and he was in no rush to start a romantic relationship while she convalesced. Still, as she ate, he could imagine many more mornings of making her breakfast while she rewrote the laws of reality. A lifetime of them, perhaps. If he was lucky. Her eyes lit up as she enjoyed her pancakes, and his heart ached with hope that once again he would be lucky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was from [This prompt list](https://nug-juggler.tumblr.com/post/619456200197718017/soft-oc-asks)
> 
> Please feel free to send me a prompt if you want more =)
> 
> Also it was fun to write this chapter from Solas's perspective instead, so I'd be up for doing more perspective changes if anyone wants that.


End file.
